The Mafia
by unicorn246
Summary: A lot of things were never meant to happen. Darren never meant to get involved in the mafia. Evra never meant for his family to get caught in this mess. Steve never meant to take it this far. Larten never meant to start this chain of events. And yet here we are.. CdF Mafia AU, Title subject to change, Rated T for Violence, Steve's mouth, and the mafia.
1. Stealing From Some People Is A Bad Idea

_**A/N:**_ _ **Surpise, I'm still alive.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak because if I did, several people would still be alive.**_

Do you ever have those moments where you just know that you've screwed up? Now would definitely be one of those times.

Okay, maybe I should back it up a bit. Before I had decided to try and pickpocket the wrong person. It all starts on a rainy night...

 _ **-A Few Minutes Earlier-**_

"I don't know Steve, this seems like a bad idea.." I said, staring over at my best friend. This little pickpocket operation he started up may be getting us money, but I think it's gonna get one of us hurt.. Or worse. "You're with me on this, right Evra?"

"Yeah, this-" Evra was cut off by Steve.

"Come on you two, what are you, _scared?"_

"Well, yeah!" I repsonded.

Steve was the king of bad ideas, that was for sure. I sighed, there was no convincing him that we shouldn't do this, and it was far too late by the time in the man the red suit turned the corner. I bit my lip, glancing over at Evra and Steve.

"Well? It's your turn to get the cash Darren. Go ahead." Steve whispered to me.

And now here we are again, where I screwed up. I'm not that great of a pickpocket it seems, as the guy had me pinned against the wall, knife at my throat.

"Oh shit.." I mutter, my eyes wide and glancing to where Evra and Steve had been hiding in the alleyway. Evra was still there, but.. Where was Steve? Did he just ditch us?! He did, didn't he?! How could he.. My eyes locked with the man now, as I knew Evra probably wouldn't be able to rescue me on his own.

"You know, I nearly did not notice your presence."

I gulped, not sure how to respond. But then he released me, letting go of me and pocketing his knife.

"However, stealth really does not seem to be your forte. I could tell where you and your friends from a mile away. But with a little work.. Well, I believe we may be able to help each other." He said.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"I-I'm Darren Shan."

"Larten Crepsley, pleasure to meet you. Now, I have an offer for you..."

That's how I got involved with the Skyle Family.

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Yes, Skyle as in Paris Skyle. Paris is a mafia boss. Woo, go Paris lol. There's another version of this chapter I wrote which I might post at a later time... Next up will probably drama between Steve and Evra. Things are gonna go down between those two. And seeing as I suck at writing Darren, the next chapter will either be the Steve and Evra Drama or a chapter in Larten's POV.. I'll put a poll up on my profile, that way you guys can vote on what you want.**_


	2. These Two Idiots Need to Calm Down

_**A/N: I had a poll up for this chapter but I got hit with the idea train so here's the next chapter! I decided to the chapter from Larten's point of view this time because you know, got hit with idea train my friendos.**_

"You know, had I been anyone else, you might have been dead right now." I told the young man before me. The idiot had decided attempting to steal from me was a good idea. Well, I had certainly scared some sense into him.

"I think you should tell your friend that I can see him over there, and he may as well come out. I have no intention of harming either of you two." I told him.

"K-Kay," He stuttered, "Evra! You can come out now!"

I turned my head to see the other exit the alleyway. He seemed quite nervous, which was understandable after what had just happened. I could've sworn there was a third one with them..

"Where's Steve?" The black haired one asked. So I was correct, there had been a third one. The other boy shook is head, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"He ditched us when he saw you get caught." He replied.

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" I asked, and their attention returned to me. They were both nervous now.. I literally just told them I would not harm them, and yet they are still nervous. Well I supposed I did only say that to one of them, but still. If I wanted them dead, they would be dead. But they are both young and they seem to hold potential..

"I'm E-Evra." One stuttered out.

"I'm Darren." The attempted theif introduced himself. I stared down at the two of them for a moment. Both of them seemed scared as all hell.

"Would the two of you calm down? I am Larten Crepsley. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but we have not exactly met on pleasant circumstances." I introduced myself to the pair.

"L-Lookwe'res-sorryokayw-we'lljustgoand-" I interupted Darren's rushed apology,

"Did I not just tell you to calm down? I am not going to hurt you. The both of you hold potiental."

"Potiental?" Evra questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Come with me, and perhaps you will find out."

"How do we know you aren't gonna just take us somewhere else and then-"

"As I have said before, I mean you no harm. Believe or not, that is the truth. I will not force you to come with me. But if you do, I promise you that you will be making more money than you make pickpocketing strangers." I replied. The boys turned to look at each other, comtemplating whether they could trust me.

* * *

I turned, starting to walk away. I looked behind me after a minute or two, and sure enough, they were following behind me. I heard Darren's voice,

"I can't believe he ditched us.."

"I can," Evra said, "I told you he'd do it eventually."

"Is this really the time for, "I told you so"?"

"It's always the time for "I told you so", especially when _I told you so._ "

I couldn't help but chuckle. It almost reminded me of Gavner and I. God knows how many times we had a conversation like that. I heard footsteps, stopped in my tracks. The other two stopped as well, confused as to why we had stopped her. I gripped the knife in my pocket, only to here someone call,

"Darren! Evra! Wait up!"

The pair whirled around and exclaimed in unison, "Steve?!"  
"There you guys are! I saw you were gone and thought-"

 _"You ditched us!"_ Evra exclaimed, glaring at the other, who I presumed was Steve.

"Yeah, what the hell man?! _I could've died!_ "

"Calm down, you're still alive ain't ya?"

I think that is around the time he realized that the very man they had been trying to steal from was there. He stared up at me. That look in his eyes.. I do not trust him one bit. And judging by the fact he would so willingly leave the other two for dead, something tells me I am right not to trust him.

"I heard of you, you're Larten Crepsley," He says, brushing a lock of white hair out of his eyes, pausing for a moment, "... I want in."

"What?" He cannot be serious. He has already proven that you cannot depend on him to stay when the odds look grim. Does he honestly think-

"You know what I mean. I want in the family. You can help me with that. That's obviously what you're doin' for these two."

"Wait, what?" Darren says. While I was going to try to bring them into the business, I had not told them that yet. I was going to take them somewhere we could discuss everything and not be out in the open. You never know who could be crawling around these streets.

" _Oh,_ don't act like you don't know Darren," He responds, giving the other a slight glare, "You were just gonna leave me out here in the dust while Crepsley here takes care of you and Evra. Some " _best friend"_ you are."  
"Last I checked, you were ready to leave us in the dust earl-"  
" _Nobody asked you Evra."_ Is his reply, his cold red eyes turning their glare to Evra.

 _"Enough,"_ I stated, trying to ensure that this idiot did not start a fight, "I will not be helping you. You have already proven yourself to be unreliable, seeing as you were certainly fine with leaving your friends for dead. Had I been anyone else, it is likely that these two would not be breathing. But you would not care so long as you saved your own skin. And you would have the nerve to come back, knowing full well what the fate of those two might have been, and ask the man you were trying to steal from for help. You are a fool if you think I am going to help you."

His harsh glare was now directed at me, a fire of rage in his eyes. I gripped the knife in my pocket even tighter, just in case he decided to try anything.

"I'll be back you old _bastard,"_ He spat at me, _"Just you wait._ You'll regret this! All three of you will regret this! _I swear that I'll make you pay."_ He stormed off.

"Steve wa-"

"Do not bother, any words you speak to him will fall upon deaf ears."

Darren sighed and we continued on. Now, we have a lot to discuss...

 _ **A/N: Not gonna lie, this is probably the fastest I've ever updated. I'm gonna try to do an update every week, hopefully on the same day each week. So I'm gonna try to update every Wednesday, but no promises. You all know how bad I am at updating regularly.**_


	3. Well At Least We Got Free Food

_**A/N: As promised, it's the next update! Also to that one guest reviewer, thanks for the review!**_

* * *

I'm still not sure if we should be following this guy around. I mean, Darren steals from him and he hardly gets mad? It's a little suscpcious if you ask me. Maybe I'm just paranoid.. Well, I can't just leave Darren alone with him, so I have to follow him. I'm probably wrong anyways.

"Where are we even going?" I asked, hands in my pockets as we walk.

"To get something to eat," The man replied, "I do not know about you two, but I am hungry as all hell."  
Well, at least we might get some free food. Sounds good to me. God, Merla is probably worried sick right now. I better call her soon. She's gonna kill me when I get home.. Debbie will probably kill Darren.

We eventually stopped at a restuarant, sitting down. I looked around, it was a nice place.

"Get whatever you wish, you two." He said. Free food. Oh hell yeah. Maybe we can trust this guy..

"So, Mr. Crepsley.. Why'd you bring us here?"

"Well, as I said before, I am hungry as all hell. Secondly, I need to speak with you both. Now, you two seem smart, you must have known that that was a completely stupid idea that very well could have gotten you killed."

"Yeah, we know.." I replied. This is the last time we listen to Steve. Hell, back there was probably the last time I'll ever talk to Steve again. I'm still mad at him for ditching us.

"Then why would you do it?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"It was Steve's idea, and I thought the extra money would help out my sister."

"And I've got three kids, I thought if everything went okay, we'd have some extra cash too." I added, "That reminds me, do you have a phone? I should probably call my wife."

"And I need to call Debbie.

* * *

I can't believe them! Of course I ran off, who wouldn't? I was trying to save myself. Besides, I would've gone back for them. I'll bet they set me up... I know it, I just know it. I'll show them.. They'll regret the day they decided to cross Steve Leopard.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I feel like I made this too short. Oh well, at least I managed to stick to my weekly update schedule. That's a first! Yay me. See you guys next week then!**_


	4. THE FREE FOOD WAS NOT WORTH IT

_**A/N: It took me ten thousand years just to figure out what I wanted to do with chapter. And I have found the answer.**_

"You want us to join-"

"Darren, keep your voice down, do you just have the inability to speak quietly? I doubt you wish to annouce this to the entire restaurant." Mr. Crespley interupted me.

I rolled my eyes, and then repeated myself in a softer voice, "You want us to join the Skyle family?"

"Yes, we have already gone over that." He replied.

I glanced over at Evra. That was kind of.. crazy. Not to mention extremely dangerous. I need the money, but I'm trying to _live._ Then again.. we might not live if we reject the offer. Unfortunately, we didn't we the time to think about it.

* * *

I knew things were going to go bad the second I heard the door slam open. I had not even had the chance to look to see who had entered, when I heard an all too familar voice.

"I know I'd find you here Crepsley. We've got a score to settle."

I sighed, adjusting my tie, "How troublesome. You always pick the worst times to turn up. Now, tell me Murlough, just how many of you are there."

"More than you can handle."

"Oh I highly doubt that." I retorted.

And that's when the gunshots started.

I quickly overturned a table, and ducked behind. Evra and Darren were hiding behind another table. Well, this is absolutely lovely. I pulled a gun out of my coat pocket. Why do they always choose to ruin my dinner?

* * *

 _WE'RE GONNA DIE!_ I knew we shouldn't have followed this guy! Look where it got us! I can't die now! I've got a family to get back to!  
"Darren what are we gonna do?!"

"How the hell should I know?!"

Oh god, we're screwed. This is. This is how I die. I blame Mr. Crepsley. And Darren. But I especially blame Steve. If it wasn't for him, we never would've gotten into this mess! Maybe he had the right idea about ditching us... What are gonna do? I glanced over to see Mr. Crepsley occasionally peeking out from his table, shooting at the others.

* * *

I glanced around the restaurant. I got lucky, seeing as I see Gavner and Vancha are here as well.

"Gavner," I called, "Get those two out here!" I gestured towards Darren and Evra, nearly getting shot myself.

Well this is just _wonderful._ I reached out to shoot again an- DAMMIT!

I dropped my gun, and clutched my arm. Whoever shot me is going to have hell to pay..

* * *

This is it. This is how Evra and I die. God, if you can hear me right now, HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

"Hey kid!" I turned my head to see a man with brown hair making his way towards us. "Larten told me to get you two out of here."

He reached us eventually, and took cover behind the table with us. Thank god. This guy can probably get us out of here alive. We're saved! I hope..

"On my count, a make a run for that pillar over there. Got it?"

Evra and I nodded.

"One.. two..." He paused, looking around to make sure we could make it, "Three!"

We ran for it.

 _Bang!_

The guy fell. He was alive, judging by the loud swearing. I made it to the pillar.

"Gavner!" I heard Mr. Crepsley yell.

Then I heard Evra yelling.

"Let go of me!"

"No one move, or the kid gets it, along with the one on the floor." Murlough said.

Another guy stepped over to Gavner, holding a gun to his head.

Shit... This is bad. I have to save Evra! That's when I saw it. Gavner's gun. I slowly reached for it.. Please God, let this work... I picked up the gun and aimed.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _ **A/N: Oooh, there were two gunshots. What do you all think happened? I'm evil, so I'll let you use your imaginations until the next chapter.**_


	5. WE LIVED

_**A/N: God it's been so long since I've updated I'm so terrible at this my god. Sorry about that guys. And even worse updates will probably be even more in frequent because I'm about to start high school. Insert an unenthusatic yay here.**_

* * *

 _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to FUCKING DIE!_ Why me? I'm starting to think that Steve had the right idea when he ditched us.

* * *

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

I... I just shot someone.. I just.. I just killed someone... I saved Evra... but I just killed someone oh my god I actually ju- Okay not a good time to panic. Whoever was about to shoot to Gavner is dead too.. But who-

"You boys really need to stop gettting into trouble." I heard a woman say as she walked in.

"Thank you Arra, but you can lecture us later.."

"I know." She said. "Now, time to get you idiots out of here.

Well as you can probably tell, we made it out alive. But I killed someone. I just- I actually-

"Are you alright?" Arra asked.

"I..." I trailed off, not sure what to say. Of course I'm not alright, does he realize what I just did?!  
"Yeah Darren.. You don't look so good."

"You don't look much better," Arra said, "Let's get you two home."

 _ **A/N: Eh, this could've been better.. Oh well, next chapter will hopefully turn out to be better than this one. I just didn't wanna be an ass and leave y'all on a cliffhanger for so long. I'm not that evil.**_


End file.
